Blue Christmas
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly's not looking forward to a cold Christmas in a flat with a broken boiler. Can Sherlock save the day? Sherlolly through and through.
1. Chapter 1

**So is it too early to say Merry Christmas? It probably is so I won't. Instead here is the first chapter of my new Christmas adventure. I love Christmas Sherlolly, probably because we all want to make right the Christmas when Sherlock broke Molly's heart with his cruel deductions.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the idea for the storyline, the rest belongs to ACD and the BBC. I just wish Sherlock could be mine for Christmas.**

**Chapter 1**

Molly was fed up. She was cold and fed up. She sat shivering in the relative warmth of the labs wishing she could turn the heating up a bit more, or better still finish work early so she could have a nice hot shower in the staff changing rooms, anything to get some heat into her.

It had all started last night when she had got home after a long shift, looking forward to a long soak in a bubble filled bath. She'd expected to walk into a toasty warm flat as per normal but when she opened the door she'd shivered seeing her breath plume in the air in front of her. 'Shit,' she muttered as she hurried through to the kitchen to check her boiler and thermostat.

She'd spent half an hour fiddling with the controls, pressing buttons, reading the instruction manual before she'd given up and called her landlord. He'd promised to ring someone first thing in the morning to come out and look at it, but he'd also warned her that it was a week before Christmas and boiler repair companies were likely to be busy. 'Is there anyone you can stay with, maybe start your Christmas holiday early? I'll reduce your rent to cover the inconvenience.'

Molly had made a vague comment about looking into it and hung up miserably. She looked around the cold, unwelcoming flat and felt her heart sink. Even her Christmas tree and decorations seemed to hang limply in the chilly air. What was she going to do now?

She ran through various options in her head. John and Mary had baby Elizabeth now, her friend Meena had just moved in with her new fella so wouldn't want a third wheel hanging around. Her mum was away with Molly's hated step dad and they weren't back until the New Year, and anyway she couldn't commute from their house to London. Even Greg Lestrade was out, he was in a one bedroom flat since his divorce and that would be way too cosy for Molly's liking. She'd just have to rely on hot water bottles and a convector heater for warmth and the showers at work for hot water.

Toby mewed pitifully as he wound his way around her ankles. 'Sorry, Tobes, good job you have a fur coat for warmth,' she murmured as she bent down and rubbed the top of his head.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was still feeling sorry for herself when the doors of the lab opened revealing the tall figure of Sherlock Holmes. 'Ah, Molly, here you are? How come you're not in the morgue? Lestrade's bringing a body in.'

Molly closed her eyes sighing, great just what she needed, an hour stood in the ice cold morgue conducting an autopsy.

'Hmmmm, what's wrong Molly? You don't look either well or happy.' Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her forehead. 'You're cold to the touch, not running a temperature, but you have extra layers on. Really Molly you look like a homeless person wearing all those clothes, you're meant to keep at least some of them in a wardrobe not wear them all at the same time. That explains why you're up here though; it's warmer than the morgue. Problems with your heating at home, broken boiler?'

Molly had long since gotten used to Sherlock Holmes deducing her but it didn't stop her being amazed each and every time. 'Erm...yes, spot on. My landlord's trying to find someone who can repair it but it's the wrong side of Christmas. Anyhow, shall we go down to the morgue.' She stood up thinking she might get a hot, cup of coffee on the way so she could warm up her hands.

Sherlock was rummaging in his pockets as she spoke. 'Ah, good here it is.' He held out a key to her.

'Sorry, what's this?' She said puzzled, as she took the key dangling from his fingers.

'Spare key to Baker St, you can use John's old room, it's been empty since he moved out. Mrs Hudson won't mind. In fact she'll probably be glad of the company. As the autopsy hasn't been done yet I'll go to the crime scene, bring the details with you to the flat and we can go through them this evening. See you later Molly.'

And with that he marched back out of the labs leaving Molly speechless still holding the key up.

She sat back down on the stool, the cold forgotten momentarily, was she really moving in with Sherlock, albeit temporarily. A slow smile crept over her face, ooooh looks like she was. She bit her lip trying not to imagine seeing him in his pyjamas or wrapped in a towel leaving the bathroom but it was no good they kept popping into her head.

She had tried for years to damp down her feelings for him but they were still there as strong as ever. He had starred in so many fantasies even though he had never really shown any sign of returning her, oh so obvious, feelings. She fleetingly worried whether it was wise for her to encourage her obsession by sharing a flat with him but curiosity got the better of her, this was too good an opportunity to miss. Plus it was damned cold in her flat and she had no incentive to go back there other than to pack up a few basics.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was nearly eight o'clock when Molly finally made it to Sherlock's home. She had packed up a couple of bags, left a key with her neighbour so Toby would be fed and watered whilst she was away and left a voicemail with her landlord asking him to contact her on her mobile with any news.

As she opened the front door Mrs Hudson bustled out of her flat wearing an apron covered in flour and chocolate, 'oh hello dear, Sherlock mentioned you would be staying for a bit. I'm just making some chocolate cake for the two of you, I'll bring some up in half an hour or so. You just get yourself settled in first.'

The first thing Molly noticed as she walked into Sherlock's flat was the heat. He was sat in his armchair next to an open fire and the heat was glorious. Molly dropped her bags and walked forward until she was stood in front of it, holding out her hands to feel the warmth. 'Oh, that feels so good,' she moaned, before blushing realising that Sherlock was sat right next to where she stood watching her with one eyebrow raised. 'Oh, sorry, am I in your way?'

'No, not at all, I thought you might appreciate a bit of extra heat after a day in the morgue. You looked like you needed warming through.'

'Thank you Sherlock, that was really...thoughtful.' Molly almost turned it into question. It was so unusual for Sherlock to do something like that for someone else.

'I turned the radiators on in your bedroom, so it should be warm enough in there as well. Anyhow, leave me the autopsy file and unpack your things. I'm sure I'll have questions for you when you're finished.'

Molly felt as though she had been dismissed by a headmaster but she did as he had asked, and no she really shouldn't picture him as a head teacher, that would be a really bad fantasy to have. She bit her lip and then stopped, worrying momentarily just how good his deductive powers were, surely he couldn't read her thoughts. She glanced back at him as she handed him the file and was worried to see a smirk on his face as he looked back at her. Oh God this was going to be harder than she had first thought.

**So poor Molly is starting off blue with cold. What kind of Blue Christmas will we have by the end?**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow but there won't be daily updates. The story is fully written and I want to try to bring out the chapters so that you get Them about the right time according to the story, hope that makes sense.**

**Let me know what you think, I love your comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow as ever you guys have blown me away with your follows and favourites and reviews. Thank you so much. **

**I do need to make it clear to those who are worried that Toby is fine, he isn't shivering in the cold flat. When Molly checked on him he was last seen in front of the neighbour's fire, if not she would have brought him straight to Baker St whether Sherlock liked it or not (she doesn't know it yet but he's a secret cat lover).**

**Anyhow enough from me. Enjoy the next instalment and remember I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

Molly had never really explored Sherlock's flat much before, she had certainly never been up to John's room. It was up another flight of stairs and had a small en suite toilet and sink but no bath or shower. Molly figured she would have to use the main bathroom downstairs for that.

The furniture was quite basic but adequate. It didn't take her long to unpack her things and make up the bed with the bedding that had been left out. She sat down on the bed after, testing the mattress. It all seemed fine and most of all not cold. She glanced around the empty room and smiled as she removed another layer of clothing now that she was heating up. It was then that she noticed a couple of boxes stored on top of the wardrobe. They had the words 'Xmas Decs' scrawled on them. Molly had noticed the complete absence of all things Christmassy in the flat below and John's absence would explain it. She couldn't imagine Sherlock being bothered with putting up decorations.

She was definitely going to take a closer look at those boxes over the weekend and see if she couldn't persuade him to let her put some up.

She decided in the end to change out of her work clothes into a comfy pair of sweat pants and top. It was actually nice to strip off all the layers; the flat was so toasty she didn't need them anymore. She pondered over whether to have a bath like she would have done in her own flat but decided against it. She wasn't quite brave enough to be wandering through the flat in a towel on her first evening, and anyhow Sherlock would be impatient to talk about the case.

As she made her way back down she could hear Mrs Hudson remonstrating with Sherlock, 'well you might not want any food, but you're not the only one in this flat now are you. Honestly Sherlock, other people need to eat and you should too. Now make sure you offer some to Molly when she comes back down.'

She walked into the flat as Mrs Hudson exited through the door in the kitchen. Sherlock had moved to the settee and had the autopsy file spread out on the coffee table. He glanced up as she came in raking his eyes over her, no doubt deducing what she'd had for breakfast or how old she'd been when she'd first had sex. He waved in the direction of the kitchen, 'I believe Mrs Hudson has brought up sandwiches and cake, help yourself.'

She wandered over to see what Mrs Hudson had left out for them picking out a couple of sandwiches and a slice of cake for both herself and Sherlock.

She sat down at the side of him placing his plate on the coffee table whilst she munched on the first sandwich. It was nice not having to cook tea for once, or make do with take out.

Sherlock asked her a couple of questions about the autopsy before closing the file and throwing it onto the floor away from them. 'Boring, not even a five, I shouldn't have wasted my time. Just a domestic gone wrong, no doubt the husband had it coming, he'd obviously been violent for some time you could tell by his hands.' He texted something on his phone before throwing that down too.

He finally seemed to notice that Molly was there quietly eating her food curled up on the sofa next to him. 'I need a case, Molly, something, anything. If I don't have a case I'll have to go to my parents, with Mycroft, for Christmas.'

'Oh, is that so awful? At least you have people who want you with them for Christmas. My mum's off on a cruise with her second husband. She didn't even ask what I was doing.'

Sherlock ate his food whilst she talked. 'You were closer to your father weren't you? It was him that encouraged your interest in science and made you apply for university. Your mother was jealous of your bond and that distance has only grown worse since his death.'

Molly smiled, 'yes I suppose you're right. Well, I mean you're definitely right about him wanting me to go to Uni. He was so proud when I graduated, you should have seen his face. It wasn't long after that that he became ill so it's one of my last happy memories of him. How about you, what did you study?'

'Oh I dipped in and out, did one year of medicine, two years of chemistry another six months on physics. It was all too dull; the lecturers didn't know their arse from their elbow on most subjects. I could have taught the class better than they could...in fact I did on at least two occasions. Ended up taking drugs instead, far more satisfying though maybe not the best decision of my life.' He grimaced ruefully.

They carried on chatting; Molly was amazed by how easy it all was. She didn't feel uncomfortable with him at all. Before she knew it it was nearly midnight. She yawned as she noticed the time. 'Thanks for letting me stay Sherlock. It's been so much warmer and less lonely than it would have been in my flat. I'll maybe see you in the morning.'

With that she made her way up to bed.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day was a rest day for Molly. She woke up pleasantly to the sounds of a violin being played, very competently, down the stairs. She lay in bed for a few minutes listening to the haunting melody wondering if it was something she should know or something Sherlock had composed himself.

She pottered downstairs about ten minutes later, wrapped up in her dressing gown, to see if there was any coffee available.

As she entered the room Sherlock glanced round from his position by the window but didn't stop playing. He too was in his dressing gown which was open over the top of his pyjamas. Wow, Molly had never seen him in much less than a suit, his most casual had been greeting her in suit trousers, shirt and a house coat. (She certainly wasn't going to count his homeless, drug addict look which she had tried to delete from her memory...how did Sherlock do that delete thing).

She tried not to stare but was peeved to find he was just as hot when he was dishevelled as he was fully suited and booted and she longed to run her fingers through those curls that were sticking up all over the place at the moment. And...oh God is that stubble on his face? Molly closed her eyes for a second to compose herself.

She made her way through to the kitchen and was pleased to see an expensive looking pot of coffee on the side and hoped Sherlock wouldn't mind her nicking a cup. Her main problem now was finding a cup that didn't have an experiment growing in it. A few seconds later the music stopped and she heard Sherlock call out, 'second cupboard on your right, can you pour me a cup too please Molly.'

She carried the mugs over to him just as he sat in his favourite chair. She sat down opposite in John's chair, tucking her feet up underneath her. John might have moved out but she still felt his presence in the flat. Talking of which Molly felt now might be the right time to tackle the decorations or lack of them.

'So, Sherlock, I couldn't help noticing that your flat isn't looking very Christmassy. I saw there's a couple of boxes of decorations in John's room, would it be OK if I put some up?'

'I really don't see the point of it all, they'll only need taking down in a week or so. What's Christmas even for anyway?' He held up a finger, 'No, don't start with that whole 'can't believe you deleted Christmas' thing like John. It's just tedious.'

Molly actually felt her jaw drop, 'you deleted Christmas! You cannot be that much of a bah humbug, surely. Well that does it, we're definitely putting them up today. And what night is your Christmas party; I'm assuming I'm invited though I haven't heard anything.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes, 'John always insisted on that. I don't suppose we're having one this year now he's moved out.'

Molly was feeling more confident seeing as he seemed fairly ambivalent about the whole thing (well ambivalent for Sherlock anyway), 'right Christmas party, shall we say Christmas Eve, I can text everyone and arrange a few nibbles, Mrs Hudson will probably help. Right there's a lot to do then. Is it OK if I have the first shower?'

'Yes, help yourself I unfortunately have nothing planned today. God why are murderers and serial killers always so scarce this time of year.'

'Maybe because it's Christmas Scrooge McHolmes,' laughed Molly as she made her way through to the bathroom.

She didn't notice Sherlock's satisfied smile as he watched her go.

**So Christmas is coming to Baker St and it's name is Molly Hooper. Let me have your reviews, your favourites, your follows...next chapter will be posted in a couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still too soon to say Merry Christmas...? Yes, I agree, so let's move in with the story instead.**

**Thank you in particular to Bucky5, LadydeBalliol, Shazzykins, LilSherlokian1975 (definitely you Lil :)), Rocking theRedhead, Icecat62 and TheHolmesSister for all your support over the past few months of writing and anyone else I've missed who has regularly reviewed.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 3**

Molly had planned to put the decorations up by herself, she'd figured she would have to and that Sherlock would refuse to help but he surprised her once again.

It started when she had to ask him if he could get the boxes down off John's wardrobe as they were too high up and heavy. He huffed and puffed but followed her diligently up the stairs getting them down easily.

He'd then helped carry them downstairs and proceeded to open his up and start unpacking various bits and bobs. Molly didn't like to say anything in case he stopped what he was doing but she did eventually turn the music on her iPhone on so they had Christmas songs playing in the background.

Whilst Molly put various wreaths of holly around the mantelpiece Sherlock put fairy lights up over the book cases and the mirror. By the time they had finished it was looking much more festive but Molly looked around frowning slightly.

Sherlock saw the expression on her face and sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, 'what...what is it Molly? You're still not happy.'

'Well...it'd be nice if we had a tree, even just a small one. There are decorations in this box for a tree so you must normally get one.'

'Right...fine...give me ten minutes to get dressed then.'

'What...oh...you mean you'll come with me.' Before she could stop herself she grabbed his dressing gown and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away she blushed, 'oh I'm sorry Sherlock, I don't know what came over me.'

'I'm starting to see just how much you like Christmas, Molly Hooper. Why have I not seen this before?'

'I don't know, I suppose we haven't lived together before. Are you...will you still come with me to get the tree?' She chewed her bottom lip hoping she hadn't scared him off.

'Well it's not like I have anything better to do today,' and with that he strode off to his bedroom.

True to his word he was ready within ten minutes, putting on his favourite coat and scarf as well as pulling on his gloves.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

'Do you think they let us bring a tree back in a cab?' She asked him later, as they made their way around the small lot filled with trees.

'They will if we pay them enough,' Sherlock smiled down at her excited face all pink cheeks and pink nose in the cold air.

Molly, without even thinking, linked his arm as they went round the site as she tried to decide what size tree to get. When she realised what she had done she was surprised that he had said nothing. It had just seemed like such a natural thing to do as though they were good friends or even lovers. The latter was out of the question but Molly had not realised that maybe, just maybe she fell into the first category. Either way she was surprised once again about how comfortable they were around each other. Most of her interactions with Sherlock had been work based but putting work aside they still seemed to get on really well.

Eventually she compromised with him on a five foot tree. She'd fancied one six foot tall and he'd argued at that point for having none at all so a five footer it was. Luckily it was netted up to make it easy to transport so they didn't have to pay the taxi driver too much extra in the end. The only embarrassing bit had been when the seller had thrown in a free sprig of mistletoe. Sherlock had looked completely bemused by it, asking Molly what it was for as the man's back was turned.

'I still can't believe you don't know this stuff. It's mistletoe...it's for kissing under.'

'Why on earth would I want to kiss underneath it?'

'Well you probably wouldn't, but other people do, it's just a tradition.'

'Hmmm sounds like a ridiculous one, no wonder I deleted it.'

By the time they got it all back to Baker St and were ready to begin decorating the tree it was getting dark. Molly was enjoying spending time with Sherlock and hoped her company wasn't too tedious for him.

As they positioned the tree in the corner near the window Molly once again expected Sherlock to leave her too it, but he surprised her by helping to put the lights on the tree and hang the decorations. He even reached up to place the star on the top. When they had finished Molly turned out the main lights whilst Sherlock switched on the fairy lights and they both stood back to see the effect.

Molly clapped her hands together, 'oh it's perfect, don't you think? It feels like it's properly Christmas here now.'

Sherlock looked at Molly curiously. Her face was bathed in the gentle glow of the small lights and he wasn't sure he had ever seen her so happy. He felt a responding warmth seeping through him.

Molly turned to him, 'do you want to light another fire? It makes the flat seem so warm and cosy.'

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement moving toward the fireplace eager to shake himself out of his brief reverie.

Molly decided to do an emergency run to the local supermarket for provisions. She couldn't believe Sherlock lived like this, there was barely anything edible in the flat.

She came back with the ingredients of a simple pasta dish which she cooked whilst Sherlock caught up with his emails. she laughed to herself as she heard him shouting deductions and insults at the screen.

She contemplated trying to clear a space on his kitchen table but was worried it would need more than bleach to make it hygienic enough to eat off, even with plates. She poked at one experiment with a knife wrinkling up her nose in disgust. God, she really needed to stop giving him body parts until he disposed of the ones he had.

In the end she told Sherlock his food was ready and went to sit on the settee where she could watch both the fire and the tree lights. Surprisingly Sherlock came and sat with her, his thigh touching hers sending shocks across her skin. She really needed to try to not be so affected by him.

They chatted about various cases they had worked on sipping the wine, that Molly had bought. Sherlock even asked her about a recent paper she had written and had published.

Molly was shocked, 'oh, you read that.'

'I read all your papers, Molly. You have a very competent writing style and your methods of observation and scientific deduction never fail to impress me. You should write your papers more often.'

'Oh, well thank you Sherlock, I would do more but I have this Consulting Detective at work who takes up a lot of my free time.'

Sherlock smirked at her, 'maybe you should tell him to get lost sometimes.'

She smiled back, 'maybe I should.'

Molly found that they had both ended up sitting forward leaning towards each other as they had chatted. As the conversation ended she realised how close their faces were. Sherlock was just staring at her the glow from the fire lighting up one side of his face, the other side cast into darkness. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and she wondered how it would feel to kiss him. Without realising she licked her own lips watching his eyes take in the sight.

Slowly, as though she were in a dream, she leant forward and pressed her lips against his. Looking back on it she wasn't sure if it was the wine or the atmosphere or both that made her so brave. As their lips touched she suddenly realised what she had done and she started to move back ready to apologise but Sherlock's hand caught the back of her head holding her in place.

As kisses went it was fairly chaste, after a few seconds he let her go. She pulled back holding her hand to her lips, shocked at what had just happened.

Sherlock stood swiftly, 'well, good night Molly. I err...I'll see you tomorrow no doubt,' and with that he made his way through to his bedroom.

Molly sat back on the settee, still holding her wine..._oh my_ she thought.

**Next chapter should be up Saturday. In the meantime keep giving me your reviews, you know I love hearing what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're all enjoying the build up to the holidays and all the festivities. I know I am, tree is up, presents are bought and wrapped, just had my works party and will be off to a neighbour's house for mulled wine later.**

**I'm also glad you all seem to be enjoying my little Christmas gift to you. **

**Chapter 4**

Molly was vaguely aware of something happening during the night but not quite aware enough to wake up. When she did finally get up and make her way downstairs there was a note propped up by the kettle.

_Case came up, back tomorrow at the latest. Only a 7. SH_

In a way Molly was glad of the time alone, she still wasn't quite sure what had happened the night before. She knew she had been caught up in the moment but what surprised her the most was that he hadn't just pushed her away. She had expected him to shut her down with some withering jibe not extend the moment.

She had long ago resigned herself to her feelings for Sherlock being unrequited. It didn't stop her longing for more or fantasising over him in her spare time but he had never shown any sign of sexual attraction to anyone, man or woman, other than the brief relationship with Mary's bridesmaid which John had informed her was for a case and nothing more.

She just didn't want to get her hopes up. Her and Sherlock were in such a good place friendship wise and she didn't want to jeopardise it. Maybe he'd been just as caught up in the moment and regretted it straight away. He had certainly made a fast enough get away. In the end she decided not to mention it again unless he did. It didn't stop her closing her eyes, over her morning coffee, and re-living the moment a few times over though.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was on a late shift that day so didn't get back to Baker St until just after midnight. She'd had a text from her landlord during the afternoon advising her that someone had been out to look at the boiler and that a part was missing that needed to be ordered up. It definitely wouldn't arrive until the New Year so it looked like she would be spending Christmas where she was. She just hoped it wouldn't be awkward with Sherlock as she didn't really have anywhere else to go.

As she made her way into the darkened flat, planning on making a cuppa to take up to bed, she became aware that she wasn't alone. She flipped on the main light only to be greeted with a howl from the settee, 'turn that bloody light off.'

She looked round at Sherlock and gasped in shock at his appearance.

'God Sherlock, what happened?'

'Never mind that just turn the light off...now.'

She quickly moved over to switch on a side light before turning off the main one. The room was left with a much more gentle glow.

She shucked off her coat and shoes, dumping her bag on the kitchen table, as she started opening cupboards, 'where's your first aid kit Sherlock? You need those injuries looked at.'

She heard a groan from the front room, 'bathroom, bottom shelf of the cupboard.'

First Aid kit found she made her way back to a bloodied Sherlock who looked like he'd pretty much collapsed on the settee.

He was still fully dressed, including his coat and scarf, there was blood on his face and the knuckles of the hand that she could see and she figured he probably had other injuries she couldn't see.

'Can you sit up so I can help you out of your coat? What on earth happened?'

Sherlock winced and grimaced as he pushed himself up, Molly suspected he had one if not two broken ribs, luckily there was quite a lot of bandages and medication in the first aid box. Molly had no doubt John had kept it stocked for just such an emergency. She wondered how often he came back in this state.

'Oh, just the usual. Bad guy gets cornered, police are delayed which means I have to entertain him until they get there. If it's any consolation he came off worse.'

Molly hung up his coat and jacket though she figured they might need dry cleaning if they had blood on them. She also got herself some warm water in a bowl and a cloth so she could clean up the blood and see how bad his cuts were.

'Why on earth didn't you go to hospital so they could patch you up?'

Sherlock seemed either groggy or sleepy, he was leaning back with his head on the back of the settee, eyes shut, whilst Molly sat next to him trying to gently wipe away blood from a gash in his forehead.

'No point...knew you would be home soon...what's the point of living with a doctor if you don't make use of them.'

She quickly applied a couple of Steri-stitches before cleaning up some blood round his lips. It was fascinating to see him up close like this. He looked so young and vulnerable, she had to remind herself she was supposed to be treating his injuries not mooning over him like a love sick teenager.

He was going to have some bruising on his face in the morning but most of the blood had been cleaned away now and the other smaller cuts had not needed stitches.

She decided to check his ribs and see if they needed bandaging. She wasn't sure whether Sherlock was still awake so she started to undo his shirt buttons. She'd undone about half when he suddenly caught her hand.

'Molly Hooper, it's not the done thing for a woman to take advantage of, and undress a man, when he's injured.'

'What...no..Sherlock I wasn't. I just...' She suddenly realised he was smirking at her. 'Very funny, Sherlock. Well, if you're able to make jokes I'm sure you're able to remove your own shirt. I need to see if you've broken any ribs.'

'I can already tell you I haven't but the bottom two on my right hand side are badly bruised. Guy had a nasty punch and I left myself open in error.' He winced again as he pulled his shirt off and Molly grimaced as she saw the bruising that had already formed. She reached out and touched the area lightly hearing Sherlock hiss as she did, 'sorry'.

'Don't apologise Molly, none of this is your fault.'

He kept still as she used bandages to help compress the area and stop the internal bleeding. Molly had never seen so much of Sherlock and she was struggling to keep her mind on the task at hand. She knew she was blushing beet red and also assumed that Sherlock had noticed but was saying nothing out of what...respect, tiredness, friendship, whatever the reason she was grateful.

Finally, she turned her attention to his hands, both of which were red raw and bloody. She gently bathed them and put a light bandage on to give some temporary protection, they wouldn't take long to heal.

By the time she had finished he looked exhausted. 'Do you want me to help you to your room?'

'No, I'm fine where I am...would you make me a cup of tea though Molly?...please.'

She nodded as she gathered up the bowl and the wrecked cloth. She tidied away the first aid kit as the kettle boiled before making them both a mug of sugary tea. She put his down in front of him and was about to take hers and go upstairs when he patted the settee next to him, 'join me? I could recount the tale of my cunning and bravery in the face of danger.' He smiled entreatingly at her and she couldn't resist curling up next to him making sure to keep a gap between them, she knew how much he valued his personal space.

He closed his eyes again and started to tell her all about the case where a young man was accused of killing his own father, how it was an open and shut case, according to the police, but Sherlock had been the only one to see the discrepancies and finally work out the true murderer. Molly shivered as he told her about the fight before the police could get there. He always put himself in such danger unflinchingly, did he think so little of his own life, it made her sad to think it.

She closed her own eyes as she listened to him talk enjoying the rich baritone voice sliding over and through her. She would have been aroused if she just hadn't been so tired...

**Mmmmm listening to his voice as you drift off to sleep, divine. I must root out that Casanova audiobook that he (Benedict, not Sherlock) narrated, not sure it'll send me to sleep though ;).**

**The next chapter will be posted Monday so, until we meet again, adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all again for your response to this story. I'm glad you're all getting the Christmas and Sherlolly feels. I love a good romantic Christmas story.**

**The next chapter will be posted Christmas Eve and then there will be daily updates (so long as the fanfiction upload is working, I'm assuming it's OK to upload on Christmas Day) until the end of the story which should be around the 28th.**

**So, on we go!**

**Chapter 5**

As Molly came round the next morning she felt confused. Before she even opened her eyes she knew something was wrong. For starters she wasn't in a bed but rather seemed to be curled up, achingly so, on a settee. The most shocking thing, the thing which made her not want to open her eyes was that she appeared to be with someone. Her face was definitely against someone's naked chest and there was an arm around her shoulders. There also appeared to be a throw or blanket over them both.

The last thing she could remember was listening to Sherlock telling her about his day and the fight he'd ended up getting into. _Please _she thought _please don't tell me I've fallen asleep on him. Kissing him was bad enough, how the hell am I going to explain this one._

She cracked open one eye then the other and took in her surroundings. Downstairs there was a Christmas song playing on the radio or a CD and she could hear Mrs Hudson singing along and the clinking of crockery.

She started to sit up but Sherlock's arm tightened around her pulling her back to him, her hand splaying out on his stomach to balance her. _How does he stay so fit, he never seems to exercise but there are serious muscles under my fingers._ Molly groaned, her hand itching to explore his body.

She was about to try to move again when she froze in shock, ears straining. _Nonononono._ Mrs Hudson appeared to be on her way up, there were definite footsteps on the stairs.

'Sherlock,' she hissed, pushing him quickly trying to wake him. 'It's Mrs Hudson, quick...'

But it was too late the door to the flat was pushed open and in walked the cause of all the anxiety. She was carrying a tray ladened with tea and croissants. As she spied Molly and took in her situation of the sofa her mouth formed an 'Oh'.

It was at that point that Sherlock finally woke up, keeping his arm round Molly he rubbed his eyes with his other hand before muttering as he realised how bruised he was. 'Ah Mrs Hudson, perfect timing. What have you got for me this morning?'

He sat up finally releasing Molly from his hold as he stretched himself. He sat forward gesturing to the coffee table.

'Morning Sherlock, err... Molly. I've brought you some croissants and jam, just how you like them...well how Sherlock likes them. There's enough for two. I'll...err...I'll be getting on then.' It was at that moment that she seemed to become aware of his battered state. 'Oh Sherlock, what have you done to yourself, you're black and blue? You need to take better care of yourself. You're lucky Molly was here to look after you. Well...anyway, I have mince pies to make for tomorrow's party. No more getting into fights!' With that she left the room.

Molly sat up, herself, trying to stretch out the kinks in her back from sleeping on a settee. She still wasn't quite sure what to say to Sherlock. Meanwhile he seemed completely unfazed.

'Do you mind pouring the tea while I use the bathroom? Help yourself to the food I'm not that hungry.' He made his way out of the front room and a couple of minutes later she heard the shower running.

Molly decided to make a mad dash to her bedroom to nip to the loo, brush her teeth and make sure her hair hadn't turned into a birds nest over night. She came back down in her dressing gown, feeling a bit fresher, and poured the tea just as he came out of the bathroom and back into the front room.

It was at that moment that Molly decided she must have been bad in a previous life and Sherlock had been sent to earth as her punishment.

He came round the corner wearing nothing but a towel and the towel didn't cover that much. His hair was in wet curls around his face and he was still unshaven giving him a more rugged look than normal.

'I think there's enough tea in that cup now Molly.' He laughed and Molly realised it was starting to overflow the cup in her distraction.

He sat down next to her, 'right, what's this about a party?'

Molly rolled her eyes, 'we discussed it a couple of days ago, about having another Christmas party here. I've texted invites to your friends, everyone's going to bring some food and drinks. I thought maybe you could play some carols on your violin again, it was really nice that year you did that.' Molly grimaced a little as she recalled how Sherlock had torn into her for her choice of outfit and her gift. She hadn't bothered buying him anything since and wasn't sure this year would be any different.

'I suppose, if I must. When you say friends who exactly are we talking about, I don't really have any friends...well apart from you and John...and I suppose Mary by extension, though she did try to kill me that time.'

'Just Greg, Anderson, Mike Stamford and his wife, Mrs Hudson obviously. I could also invite Sergeant Donovan?'

'No, absolutely not and who is Greg and why on earth did you invite Anderson?'

'Lestrade, Greg Lestrade, honestly Sherlock for all that brain power you can be really thick sometimes. As for Anderson I invited him to help make up numbers otherwise we'd be a bit thin on the ground, you don't exactly endear yourself to people. Oh and Mycroft's coming as well though he can't get there til later.'

'Oh for God's sake Molly...Mycroft...really?'

'Yes, now stop dripping water all over me and eat your croissant. You need food to help you mend.'

Sherlock took a bite of his croissant leaning back on the settee giving Molly an extra good view of his torso. She licked her lips and almost bit her bottom lip before she realised he would notice.

'Oh and Molly...' 'Hmmm what?' 'I promise not to be a prat if you buy me a present this year.' He smiled at her and Molly could feel her arousal starting to unfurl. God, why did he have to be so sinfully handsome, let alone sat half naked next to her.

She stood up quickly before she made a mistake and touched him or kissed him again. 'OK, maybe I will, but you'd have to get me something in return.'

'OK,' he said mirroring her reply, 'maybe I will.'

Molly thought she had better have a cold shower before she actually started flirting with him, that would only lead to misery.

Sherlock watched her go with a small smile on his face. Yes he was quite happy with how things were progressing. It had been provident getting himself beaten up last night as Molly always liked caring from him. He hadn't planned on falling asleep with her on the sofa but it had been more pleasant than he had expected. Maybe it would be easier than he thought to maintain a physical relationship with her, he certainly wanted one.

He thought back a couple of days to how easy it had been for him to break into her flat and disable her boiler. It was a good job it had been an old model otherwise they might have been able to repair it quicker. As it was it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to go back home until the New Year at least and if he had his way it would be never. Operation Molly Hooper was right on track.

**Ooooh sneaky Sherlock is working a plan! And what do we think, was Mrs Hudson singing along to Blue Christmas, it seemed a bit too much to work that in so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.**

**I'll see you all again in a couple of days, Christmas Eve, whoop whoop. And for those Cabin Pressure fans like me enjoy Zurich tomorrow and Wednesday….can't wait, very excited to see how it all works out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas Eve! I have been itching and desperate to post this chapter since I wrote it a couple of weeks back. Yes, we've finally reached the Christmas Eve party at Baker St! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6**

By the time Molly had finished her shower Sherlock had disappeared into his room. She was due in work again at lunchtime so she quickly got dressed and sat in her room for a moment thinking.

She was worried that staying with Sherlock was a bad idea. Yes she had had a crush on him for years, more than a crush if she were honest. She had broken up her engagement for him, for a man who had never really shown her any sign of affection, except for that bizarre kiss a couple of days ago...oh and maybe sleeping with him on the settee overnight. Molly sighed to herself, she felt so confused all of a sudden.

Up until now she had been able to compartmentalise it. She saw him at work and at the occasional gathering here in Baker St. other than than she put her obsession away in a box in her mind, getting him out and dusting him down for high days and holidays. But here, now, living with him and seeing him every day her obsession with him was starting to take over her life. She thought about him all the time, what he looked like, how he sounded, his smell. She ached to touch him and kiss him. She wanted to be in a relationship with him.

It just wasn't healthy...at all!

It also didn't help that she now had so much more information to feed into her fantasies. The feel of his lips on hers, his arm holding her to his bare chest, how he looked all wet and fresh from the shower. _Oh God_ she groaned to herself as she felt herself getting heated up just thinking about it _he's driving me mad_.

She also needed to think about a gift for him, one that he wouldn't mock her for. She closed her eyes her head sinking to her chest. Maybe she should set off to work early and do some shopping on the way.

She decided to call in at one of her favourite book stores which specialised in medical books including antiquities.

In the end she pushed the boat out a bit and bought an 1881 copy of Henry Green's _An Introduction to Pathology and Morbid Anatomy_. Yes the content was basic but it was interesting to see the ideas of their time and how they had changed over the last century and a half. It felt like a safer choice than anything more personal, she just hoped he'd like it.

It was very busy on the streets of London as she walked the rest of the way to Bart's. People were ladened with shopping bags, Christmas songs belting out if every store. It was the 23rd and tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and the party at Baker St. She was looking forward to finishing work today as she wouldn't be due back in until the 5th Jan.

She'd thought about volunteering to work over Christmas, as she had in the past, but she had plenty of holidays to take and her original plan had been to hole up at home and catch up in her box sets and her reading. It would be strange being at Baker St. but from the sound of it Sherlock was leaving Christmas morning to go to his parents. She wondered what they must be like.

It turned out to be a fairly quiet day at work with only a couple of straight forward autopsies needing to be done.

Sherlock turned up mid-afternoon and settled himself at his favourite microscope, after he had silently removed the purple tinsel that Molly had wrapped round it whilst she watched giggling to herself. She carried on with her paperwork both of them working in silence alongside each other. Soon after his arrival her friend Meena arrived carrying a book of tickets. She had been organising the Bart's New Year's Eve party which was being held in a nearby hotel.

'Come on Molly, there are still a few tickets available. I can't believe you're not going to go. You love dancing normally.'

'I know, but it's not much fun going if you're single. All the rest of you have boyfriends, husbands, partners. I'd just be a third wheel and I really don't fancy that.'

'You know you wouldn't be that to us, but I don't want to force you into something you won't enjoy. Just...just ring me if you change your mind, OK?'

Molly smiled at her friend, 'OK, now off you go and have a great Christmas. I'll see you in the New Year.'

They hugged and said their goodbyes. When Molly sat back down she realised Sherlock had gone. 'Hmmm so much for letting me know you're going then Sherlock.' She said to herself.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The evening of the party came round quicker than Molly had expected. In the end it had been a bit of a rush making sure everything was ready in time and she had been grateful for Mrs Hudson's help in the kitchen. Sherlock had busied himself with not much in particular but he did at least move some of his experiments off the kitchen table and into his bedroom, the one room in the flat that Molly had not yet been into and doubted she would ever see.

She glanced over at him as he played some Christmas songs on his violin. He looked divine dressed in a tight fitting black suit with a claret coloured shirt, top button invitingly open. She shook her head trying to rid herself of some of the thoughts running through her head, she still worried that he could somehow read her mind.

John, Mary and their daughter, Elizabeth, arrived first followed soon after by Lestrade and Anderson. Mike Stamford came with his wife and Mrs Hudson's new boyfriend also made an appearance.

Molly spent some time with Elizabeth cooing over how much she had grown, watching her crawling around the front room before Mary swept her up and away to be fed. She found John sitting on the sofa staring nostalgically around his old flat.

'Hi John,' she said as she sat next to him, 'do you miss the old place?'

He smiled at her, 'in some ways Molly, but I wouldn't be without my Mary and Lizzie. How are you finding life with Sherlock? I hope he's not being too much of a bugger.'

'No, he's been fine. We've got on surprisingly well. He even helped me put up the decorations that I found in your room.'

'Sorry? What decorations?'

'The two boxes, on your wardrobe. I assumed you had left them behind when you moved out.'

'No, no, these are definitely our decorations but I left them in the loft.'

'Oh.' Molly felt as confused as John looked. John laughed, 'sentimental old git. Sherlock must have got them down when he knew you were staying and put them in your room. He knew you'd use them to decorate the flat so he wouldn't have to admit he'd wanted them up.'

Molly looked over at Sherlock catching his eye as he started a new carol. She smiled at him shyly wondering what else she didn't know about this enigma of a man.

She chatted to John for a while longer. Eventually Sherlock stopped playing and Molly put on one of the Christmas CDs. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Sherlock was drinking mulled wine and chatting to John and Greg.

As she made her way back towards the kitchen for a mince pie Sherlock must have had the same idea and they met up by the table. She asked him if he was enjoying himself as she ate it, laughing internally as he tried to make out that he was doing this under sufferance.

As they made their way back into the front room together Mary called out to them from her seat by the fire, 'hey you two, mistletoe, give her a kiss Sherlock and make it a good one, none of your kiss on the cheek crap.'

Molly looked up to find that Mary was right, there was the sprig of mistletoe, the one that they'd been given at the Christmas tree lot, hung up. She frowned wondering how it had got there. She certainly hadn't put it up herself.

'Molly, do you mind?'

She turned to Sherlock who was looking at her expectantly. 'Oh...I...um..no, I suppose not.'

She tilted her face up expecting a brief peck on her cheek so was very surprised when he kissed her full on the mouth.

It caught her so off balance she had to grab at his jacket to keep from falling backwards. His hands slid round her waist pulling her too him and at the same time he deepened the kiss, his mouth open and moving against hers. Molly's mind went blank, she completely forgot she was in a roomful of people all watching them. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, all her nerve endings were on fire and she felt lust pooling in her belly. She moaned into his mouth just as he broke the kiss.

'Merry Christmas Molly,' he whispered into her ear, then he let her go and walked away towards the fireplace.

Molly staggered slightly as he let her go and looked round at a sea of open-mouthed, shocked faces. She felt as dazed as they looked.

It was John that broke the silence, 'bloody hell mate, what was that?'

'I'm sorry...I believe Mary's exact words were 'give her a kiss and make it a good one'. That's what I did.'

The room started buzzing again with chat and laughter so Molly missed the rest of their conversation but she could see John's face getting more animated and various hand gestures in her direction.

Mary came over laughing, 'oh my God Molly, I never would have thought he had it in him. I think that was the hottest kiss I've ever seen, you have to tell me what it was like being on the receiving end.'

'Honestly, I think I'm in shock. I have no idea where that even came from.'

Mary looked at her, one eyebrow lifted, 'don't you? Guys don't normally kiss girls like that unless they have feelings for them.'

Molly scoffed, 'yes, but this is Sherlock we're talking about. He doesn't do feelings, let alone relationships.'

Mary looked round at where John and Sherlock were stood still deep in conversation. 'He's been lonely since John moved out. Maybe it's changed him, maybe he's ready?'

Molly winced, 'but what if he's not. I can't afford to get my hopes up Mary, I just can't.'

'You need to talk to him, ask him how he feels about you. You need to know, because believe me that kiss meant something.'

**Finally a proper kiss and under the mistletoe to boot. **

**And to those who are listening to Cabin Pressure we have the final episode to both dread and look forward to tonight. I can't believe it's coming to an end. **

**For those not in the know look it up. Benedict plays Captain Martin Crieff and is very, very funny in it. He's my second favourite Ben character after Sherlock hence my pen name of Mrs M Crieff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas everybody! And to those not celebrating Christmas have a very happy Sherlolly day!**

**Here's an extra present for you all to unwrap, Christmas Day with Sherlock...if only! Well, you can share it with him in my story.**

**And to those of you who enjoy Cabin Pressure can I just say, without spoilering, that Zurich was Brilliant! I love, love, loved it. John Finnemore who wrote it is a comedy genius. The lemon is in play.**

**But enough of my fangirling, lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

By the time everyone had left it was past midnight and officially Christmas Day morning. As they cleared up the last of the plates and cups Molly asked Sherlock what his plans were for the day.

'Oh, did I not tell you? Mycroft is sending a car to pick us up about 10.00. We'll unfortunately have to stay at my parents until Boxing Day. I had hoped a case or something would come up which would prevent the need but it seems the killers of the world are also taking a break over Christmas.'

'Hang on, when you say we do you mean to say I'm going with you?'

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked round at her, 'yes, I would have thought that was obvious. My parents are expecting you, I believe my mother in particular is keen to meet you.'

'Oh my God Sherlock, that wasn't obvious at all, you should have told me. I haven't bought them a gift or anything, let alone packed.'

He scrunched up his face, 'a gift, why would you need to get them a gift you don't know them. Just be ready with an overnight bag by 10.00.' He saw the panicked expression on her face and threw his hands up, 'Fine, I'll text Mycroft to send one of his vintage wines with the car, we can give them that. Right, that'll do. Mrs Hudson will no doubt pop up and tidy the rest. Good night Molly.'

He turned to leave before turning back and walking towards her. He looked down at her and Molly felt suddenly nervous, 'Merry Christmas Molly Hooper.' He bent and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then made his way to his bedroom.

'Merry Christmas Sherlock.' Molly whispered more to herself than him as he walked away.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day was one of those clear, crisp winter mornings. There was a thick frost on the ground making everything look a bit cleaner and nicer than normal. Even rubbish looked prettier with a sparkly frosty coating.

Molly squealed to herself as she got dressed throwing a few clothes and overnight things in her bag. She was very curious to meet Sherlock's parents as well as intimidated. What if they were like Mycroft and Sherlock or even worse than them?

She ran downstairs switching on the telly so she could watch some of the televised church services. She wasn't religious herself but had fond memories of going to church on Christmas mornings with her mum and dad so watching the services always made her festive as well as nostalgic.

There was an hour or so to go before the car arrived so she quickly made some breakfast for herself and Sherlock. She was just contemplating whether to wake him up or not when he exited his room dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

Molly jumped up and down in the spot, 'Merry Christmas Sherlock, when do you want your present now or later at your mum and dads?'

Sherlock looked at her grumpily, 'do you have to be so cheerful? There is nothing cheerful about today. I hate going to my parents, it's always so dull. I suppose it'll be more manageable with you and John and Mary there. I'm taking a shower.'

Molly refused to let her good mood be deflated by Sherlock's bah humbug routine. She'd get him feeling Christmassy by the end of the day even if it killed her. She also knew she ought to ask him about the kiss yesterday but on the basis that the answer would probably depress her she decided to put ignore until another day. She was actually quite excited about attending a family Christmas even if it wasn't her family.

The car arrived promptly and then had to wait half an hour until Sherlock was ready. As they set off Molly asked the driver to put some Christmas music on in the back to keep them in the mood.

'Keep us in the mood for what exactly?' Said Sherlock cracking a smile, his previous grumpy mood starting to dissipate somewhat.

'For Christmas of course. Now shut up and don't complain, I don't want you ruining my mood. How long will the trip take? I don't even know where they live.'

Sherlock looked at her silently. 'Sherlock, how long will it take?'

'Oh I'm sorry I thought you told me to shut up. I was doing as you asked. About an hour, traffic should be clear today.'

Molly giggled at Sherlock's small joke and looked out of the window watching the world go by, imagining all the happy faces behind the doors and windows they were passing.

Sherlock watched Molly almost squirming with excitement in the seat next to him. He had never realised how much she enjoyed Christmas, maybe because she always seemed to be spending it alone. Sherlock decided then and there that if it were in his power she would never spend it alone again. He thought about the gift he had got her and felt a frisson on nerves all of a sudden. Maybe he should have built up to this a bit more, had a conversation with her. It's just feelings were never something he found easy to discuss.

They arrived at the house just before lunch. Mary, John and the baby had arrived about an hour earlier and were ensconced in the front room. Sherlock introduced Molly to his mum and dad and Molly was relieved to find they were both very friendly and welcoming.

'It's so good to meet you Molly,' said his mum. 'Sherlock's never brought anyone home before, you must be very special. Now I've put you both in your old room Sherlock. Do you want to take the bags up and show Molly around. We're having the meal in about an hour, I do hope Mycroft gets here soon, honestly he has no excuses for his tardiness. Now when you're ready come back down for a pre-meal drink.'

'I..err..thought Molly would have her own room?'

'Don't be ridiculous Sherlock, you're a grown man, I really don't mind you having a girl stay over. Anyway there isn't anywhere else, what with Mycroft and the Watson's.'

Molly followed Sherlock nervously up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. She looked around, her curiosity getting the better of her nerves. It had obviously been converted into more of a spare bedroom since Sherlock had lived there. The room was dominated, or at least seemed to be to Molly, by a double bed. Tucked up in the corner near the window was a writing desk with a few awards on it. Molly made her way over picking them up to take a look, there were two awards for science, one for maths, another for Latin, all awarded to Sherlock by his school.

She turned around and faced Sherlock across the bed, 'so, what are we going to do?'

Sherlock scowled, 'we're both adults Molly, I'm sure we can manage to share a bed for one night. I'm led to believe I don't snore so I shouldn't be too much of a hindrance as a bed fellow.'

Molly blushed thinking that Sherlock snoring was the least of her worries.

It was at that moment that the noise downstairs alerted them both to the fact that Mycroft had arrived. Sherlock quickly pointed out where the nearest bathroom was and then left Molly alone to freshen up before she came back down.

As he left Molly sat down on the bed fingering the candlewick bedspread that covered it and tried not to think about the delicious temptation that awaited her later on.

She made her way down ten minutes later and greeted Mycroft who kissed her formally on the cheek and wished her a Happy Christmas. They all gathered in the front room with John and Mary sipping mulled wine and chatting about the gifts they had got and various other bits of trivia.

When they finally sat down to eat Molly was bowled over by the homeliness of Sherlock's family. It was almost picture postcard perfect with a roaring fire, a huge tree, turkey and all the trimmings. Mrs Holmes insisted on them all pulling crackers and wearing hats. Sherlock and Mycroft tried to complain but were silenced by a look from their mother. Mycroft threatened to lock up anyone who dared to take a photo of him and Molly wasn't quite sure that he was joking.

By the time they had finished It was starting to go dark and Molly was sure she wouldn't be able to eat another morsel. Someone suggested a walk before it was fully dark and they all happily agreed wrapping up in coats and scarves and gloves. Mary cried off as Elizabeth had just gone down for a nap but the rest set off making the most of the scenic countryside location. Molly decided it had been too long since she had been out of London, she had grown up not far from countryside and she missed this.

She was pleasantly surprised when Sherlock offered her his arm but gladly took it. They walked along in silence for a few minutes listening to John and Mycroft exchanging war stories and Sherlock's mum berating his dad for eating too much stuffing when he knew onions didn't agree with him.

'Thank you for inviting me Sherlock, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed myself. Your parents are very welcoming...I never expected that.'

He smiled, 'you mean they're nothing like Mycroft and myself. You're not the first to mention that. We used to think maybe we were adopted but we have our mothers intelligence and our father's height and some of his looks so they definitely are our parents.'

Molly laughed, 'I..umm..I wanted to ask you something. I probably shouldn't but I need to know. Why did you kiss me... yesterday...at the party?'

Sherlock was silent for a moment before he replied, 'because I wanted to Molly. I still do.'

'Oh', Molly wasn't sure what answer she had been expecting but it hadn't been that one.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, 'I probably should have said something earlier but I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I..like you Molly...more than like you, I would like us to try to be in a relationship. I can't guarantee I'll be any good at it but I don't want to be without you anymore.'

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small square package wrapped up in Christmas paper with a red bow. 'Merry Christmas Molly. I hope you like it.'

Molly took the parcel, her hands shaking slightly as she did. She unwrapped it putting the paper in her pocket before opening up the blue velvet box. Inside was a silver bracelet with three charms attached. The first was a band with the date written on it, the second was what looked like a diamond heart although Molly assumed it must be crystal as a diamond that size would cost a fortune, the third had a small silver scalpel hanging from it. 'Oh, Sherlock it's beautiful.'

He took off his gloves and put it around Molly's wrist doing up the small clasp surprisingly easy given his large hands. He held her hand in his. 'I know it's not anatomically correct, but it's my heart, Molly, if you'll have it.'

'Yes, of course I will, yes.' Molly smiled up at him tears pricking at her eyes still bewildered by this surprising turn of events. She felt as though she were in a dream and any second now she would wake up disappointed.

Sherlock leant down and kissed her and Molly melted into his arms. For the first time she felt she could really kiss him back. Her arms snaked around his neck and the kiss quickly became more than passionate, it felt as though she were in the middle of an inferno. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to feel his body on top of hers. He groaned into her mouth and Molly felt the heat suddenly concentrate in her groin. She squirmed against him wishing they were somewhere more private.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily and feeling hot despite the cold weather and the flakes of snow that were starting to drift down around them. It was pretty much dark now and the rest of the group were out of sight. Sherlock grabbed her hand, 'come on, we'd better get back, they'll be wondering where we are, not that I care, but it is rather dark and we'll soon feel the cold again.' Molly laughed and together they ran until they caught back up with the others.

**Enjoy the rest of the day and I'll catch up with you all tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So are we all recovered from Christmas Day, sat slumped on the settee eating leftovers and chocolate. Just me then.**

**Thank you for all your Christmas wishes and kind reviews. We're still on Christmas Day for the time being but moving into Boxing Day. **

**Chapter 8**

When they got back to the house Sherlock excused himself for a moment and Molly hung up her coat and scarf before making her way into the front room. Mary was sitting with a sleepy Elizabeth watching the fire. As she looked up at Molly her eyes narrowed and she immediately said, 'what's happened? You look like the cat that's got the cream.'

Molly couldn't stop smiling, her cheek muscles were aching but still she couldn't stop. She sat down next to Mary, 'it's Sherlock, he likes me.'

'Well, of course he does, didn't I tell you that last night.'

Molly held out her wrist, 'he gave me this.'

'Oh my God Molly. That's gorgeous, it must be worth a fortune.'

'No, it's just a crystal, but it's beautiful isn't it, looks almost real.'

Mary laughed at her, 'believe me Molly, I know a real diamond when I see one and that is very, very real. I'd say it's worth well over a thousand maybe even two thousand pounds.'

Molly's mouth fell open in shock, nobody had ever given her such a valuable gift but to be honest it would have meant just as much to her even if it had been worth pence, it was the thought behind it and who had given it to her that was the most important thing.

It wasn't long before everyone else joined them, drinking and chatting. They exchanged gifts and Molly felt nervous as Sherlock unwrapped her book. It seemed pitiful in comparison to his but his face lit up with a genuine smile as he saw it. He kissed her on the cheek and murmured, 'you know me so well.' He then grimaced as he unwrapped a hand knitted jumper from his mum which she insisted on him wearing. To make matters worse she'd knitted a matching one for Mycroft as well.

Mrs Holmes joined Molly on the settee later and nodded to her two sons. 'I do it to them on purpose you know dear. They can get too full of their own self importance sometimes, particularly Mycroft. Does them good to look silly for a bit don't you agree?'

Molly laughed and agreed, 'yes, very much so.'

'I'm glad my Sherlock has finally come to terms with his feelings for you. I was worried he was going to lock his emotions away for ever. A mother never wants to see her child going through life alone. You and John have been very good for him...and just so you know I will be expecting grandchildren so don't leave me waiting to long.' With that she patted Molly's hand and stood up, making her way back into the kitchen.

Sherlock took her place looking nervous, 'what did she say? She didn't upset you did she...I'll..'

'No, no it's fine, she...she likes me. Thinks I'm good for you. I like her too.' Molly looked at Sherlock watching the reflection of the flames from the fire casting lights and shadows across his face. She wanted very much to kiss him but still felt a bit nervous about their fledgling relationship particularly with them being in public.

He looked as though he were about to say something when his father came into the room and called them through for a late supper. Once again the Holmes parents had put on a magnificent spread, laid out buffet style on the dining table. After the meal John and Molly insisted on doing the clearing up as a way of saying thank you.

'Is everything alright between you and Sherlock, Molly? He's not being an arse is he, because I can have a word if he is.'

'No John he's fine. I'm really glad he invited me, it's been years since I had a proper family Christmas.' Molly didn't like to say more, John obviously didn't know anything about Sherlock's declaration and she wasn't sure she should be the one to tell him.

They soon had everything either loaded into the overworked dishwasher or washed and put away and they made their way back to the heart of the home, the front room.

It wasn't long after that that John and Mary made their excuses and went to bed. Molly had to admit that whilst they were happy new parents they also looked exhausted. Elizabeth was reasonably good as babies go but they were still suffering from broken sleep.

Molly stayed up for another hour before making her excuses at the same time as Mrs Holmes. She shyly looked over at Sherlock but he was deep in conversation with Mycroft and didn't seem to have noticed.

She fell asleep eventually slightly disappointed that Sherlock hadn't joined her but also wondering if it wasn't too early for them to share a bed, not to mention they were at his parent's house. Maybe he just felt it wouldn't be appropriate.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was woken the next day by Sherlock's hand on her breast and his lips at her neck. She hummed at the sensation stretching out her limbs arching herself into his hand. His thumb was tracing a circle around her nipple and she could feel her arousal waking up too.

He kissed along her neck and as he lifted himself up onto one arm she rolled onto her back underneath him.

He looked divine. His hair sticking up all over the place, stubble all over his chin, he should have looked a mess but to Molly he was the best sight she thought she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that after all these years he had feelings for her. What on earth did he see in her, she was just mousy, shy Molly?

Meanwhile Sherlock was thinking how fortunate he was not to have lost Molly. All those years he had wasted pushing her away, not acknowledging he had feelings for her, trying to be the cold logical being he thought he needed to be. She was everything he had ever needed and more. He leant down to kiss her feeling her small body under his, her hands wrapping around his back holding him to her.

It was perfect timing therefore that there was a knock on their door.

'Go away!' Sherlock roared.

'William Sherlock Holmes you do not shout at your mother like that. Now make sure you're decent I'm coming in.'

Sherlock quickly rolled off Molly pulling the covers up a bit just as his mother opened the door and came in with two cups of tea.

'Now, Mycroft is being awkward and saying that the cars are booked to collect you all before lunch. He works too hard that boy. Anyway, I want us all to have a family brunch before you go so make sure your downstairs soon. Good morning Molly, I hope you slept well.' She smiled sweetly before turning back to Sherlock with a stern expression, 'half an hour and none of your grumbling.'

With that she exited the room leaving Molly giggling at the way she spoke to Sherlock.

Sherlock just huffed and flung back the covers, 'enjoy your tea, I think I need to go and have a cold shower.'

Just under two hours later they were saying their goodbyes to each other outside the house. Molly thanked Sherlock's parents for their hospitality and for making this Christmas so special. She really had enjoyed her time there and hoped she would be able to come back again.

There were two cars available to them and as they started to allocate bags Mycroft looked at Sherlock, eyes narrowed. At that moment he looked so similar to Sherlock that Molly could see they were truly brothers for the first time. He was obviously deducing Sherlock which was a really odd sight to see.

'Yes, well I was going to travel back with you and Molly but I can see that would be a mistake, I've had just about enough sentimentality over the last 24 hours as I can cope with for now. I'll travel with the Watson's and revel in a bit of marital disharmony, children always do that to a relationship. Brother, Doctor Hooper, it's been a pleasure.'

With that and a final round of kissing with John, Mary and the baby they got into their respective cars and set off.

Sherlock sat silently staring out of the window. Molly sat quietly for a moment or two before looking down at her wrist and playing with the charms on her bracelet. She bit her lip nervously before making up her mind.

She slid over to Sherlock and then lifted herself up so she could sit squarely on his lap. He looked round surprised. 'What are you...'

Molly put her finger on his lips, 'nope, no complaining just kiss me.'

He smiled at her and she leant forward and kissed him her hands running through his curls as she did. The kiss quickly turned passionate their tongues vying with each other for dominance. One of Sherlock's hands snuck under her jacket and jumper finding her bra clad breast and massaging it.

Molly was acutely aware of the poor driver up front. Whilst it was a reasonably sized car there was no actual privacy glass so she knew they couldn't do much more than they were. It was enough though. Enough to know that she was with Sherlock and that he wanted her, enough to know that they were on their way back home and would soon have all the time in the world to explore each other.

By the time they got to Baker St they all but leapt out if the car. Quickly gathering their belongings Sherlock unlocked the door, threw their bags inside and was kissing Molly again before the front door had even closed.

Molly was pressed up against the wall with Sherlock's body holding her in place, she was conscious of his erection pressing against her hip and she writhed against him wanting friction of her own. All of a sudden Sherlock stopped, cocking his head to one side and listening.

'What is it?' Molly whispered.

He released her so swiftly she nearly fell to the floor but she caught herself and followed him up the stairs to the flat.

He burst through the door to be confronted by Lestrade. 'Oh good your back, I was hoping you'd get here soon. We need your help, there have been three murders across London in the last 72 hours and we think they might be connected.'

Molly sighed, looks like she and Sherlock would have to stay frustrated for a little while longer!

**Sorry, sorry I know alot of you had high hopes for some smut but Mrs Holmes and Lestrade just wouldnt play nice. Don't worry it won't be too much longer ;). Just got to eek things out a little bit longer.**

**As always I'd love to hear your feedback. Review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're nearly at the end now. Ideally this should have been posted just before New Year's Eve with the final chapter on NYE but you're getting it early as I can't post after the 28th.**

**Thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and reviewing you really do give me the will to carry on writing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The next three days passed in a blur. Sherlock persuaded Molly to do the autopsies for him citing the fact that, in his opinion, everyone else at Bart's was incompetent and when John refused to leave Mary and Elizabeth she was roped in as his 'assistant' as well.

They ended up staking out a lively club/pub together on the outskirts of Soho, along with Greg, as Sherlock had deduced they were looking for a man 6ft 4, blond and good looking who was seducing both men and women. He was targeting pubs in this area and when they left to have sex with him he was drugging and killing them instead.

There had been one more murder just over 24 hours ago and he was convinced another would take place tonight. He and Molly had arrived at the pub, dressed for a night out, so they could see whether anyone matched the description. Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan were similarly placed at another bar further down the same road and they had back up on stand by.

The pub was busy with pre New Year's Eve trade. It was very noisy with tipsy patrons competing with the music to be heard. In one corner was a small dance floor packed with people.

They made their way to the bar and Sherlock order a pint for himself and white wine for Molly. She saw him scan the crowd regularly looking for anyone that might fit his own description of the killer. Molly took the drink and tried to stifle a yawn. Living with Sherlock when he was mid case had proved to be more stressful and tiring than she had realised. It was no surprise John had always had bags under his eyes.

She didn't know how Sherlock coped physically. She hadn't seen him eat anything for at least 24 hours and whilst he'd slept it had only been in short one or two hour catnaps. She'd put her foot down after the first 24 hours insisting she be allowed to sleep if she was to be any good to him at all. He'd scowled but waved her away as she'd turned and dragged herself up to her bedroom. Even then he'd burst in about five hours later pacing around the room talking at a hundred miles an hour working his way through his deductions with her rubbing her eyes and checking her alarm to see what time it was.

She was about to ask Sherlock what, if anything, he could see when he bent and shouted in her ear, 'wait here, I'll be back in a minute.' Then he was off pushing through the crowds. She sighed wishing she were just a few inches taller so she could see a bit more of what was going on. As it was she was just getting jostled about, one person knocking her arm so she almost spilt her drink, 'hey!' She shouted but the only person who heard was herself.

She spied a free stool at one corner of the bar not far from where she was stood so quickly nabbed it so she could at least wait in comfort. She sipped her drink and searched the crowds looking for Sherlock.

A minute later a tall, dark haired guy approached her, 'it's a bit busy tonight. Do you come here often?' He rolled his eyes as he said that before continuing, 'sorry, that sounded like a really bad chat up line didn't it. I'm just waiting for my mate he said he'd be here by now but it's a bit busier than I thought it would be.'

Molly smiled politely and tried not to yawn for a second time, she really felt very tired. 'I know what you mean, I thought people would be saving their energy for tomorrow night. Maybe everyone's decided to party tonight instead and avoid the New Year's Eve door charges.'

She took another sip of her drink looking round once more for Sherlock. Her eyes felt blurry with all the flashing lights, she rubbed her left eye with her spare hand and then remembered she was wearing make up. She hoped she hadn't smudged it all.

By now her new companion had got himself a drink. 'I think you're right about the door charges, they're ridiculous nowadays. This place is charging £25 a ticket for tomorrow. Daylight robbery if you ask me. Are you going anywhere tomorrow? Sorry, that sounded like a pick up line again. Hey, are you alright?'

Molly had wobbled and almost fallen off her bar stool, 'I...err...I'm not sure.'

He took the wine glass from her placing it on the bar before taking her elbow helping her to stand, 'maybe you just need some fresh air, come on I'll help you out.'

As Molly stood she staggered slightly falling against him. She suddenly realised how tall he was. It seemed important somehow but she couldn't quite remember why...and shouldn't he have been blond. She seemed to remember somebody...who was it...oh yes, Sherlock, talking about somebody being blond.

'Excuse me, let us through please, she's just had too much to drink that's all, thank you.'

Molly realised she was nearly at the door to the bar. She tried to pull away but he had one arm round her waist, the other holding her arm. He was so much bigger than her and she felt so tired. She tried to call out for Sherlock, wasn't he here with her? But her voice didn't seem to be doing what her brain wanted.

As the cold, fresh air hit her it pulled her out of her stupor somewhat and she pushed against him trying to loosen his grip. Panic was starting to rise within her, she couldn't let him take her much further. She needed Sherlock, where was Sherlock?

It was at that moment that there was a roar from behind them as Sherlock barrelled out of the pub towards them. He lunged at the man holding Molly, swinging his fist towards his face, it caused the guy to let Molly go and hold his hands up to his face to try and defend himself.

Without the support Molly felt her legs go from under her and she fell onto the pavement. She watched as Sherlock hit the guy again and again until half a dozen of Lestrade's officers ran up to restrain both Sherlock and the killer.

She mused that she had never seen Sherlock looking so angry before. He always seemed so cool and collected, it wasn't like him to show that much emotion. Molly wondered what it was that had set him off. One of the female officers had knelt to assist Molly. As she wrapped a coat round Molly's shoulders Molly felt herself drifting away, finally giving in to her tiredness. As she did she could hear Sherlock calling to her. She wanted to stay awake, to look into his eyes but it was just too much effort.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she was surprised to wake up in a hospital bed. She felt groggy, as though she had a hangover but as far as she could recall she had only had one glass of wine.

Her memories of the night before...was it the night before...were hazy but she remembered feeling overwhelmingly tired and then panicky that something had been happening to her that shouldn't.

As she opened her eyes more fully she became aware of someone holding her hand. She looked down to see Sherlock sitting in a chair, head resting on the side of the bed, fast asleep.

She lifted the hand he wasn't holding so she could run her fingers through his curls, they felt so soft to the touch. He started to wake up, lifting his head to look at her with sleepy eyes. His face broke into a tired smile, 'you're awake!'

Molly smiled back, 'good deduction. What happened? Why am I here...and how long have I been here?'

He sat up more fully still holding onto her hand, 'I am so sorry Molly. I should never have left you alone in there. I thought I had seen the killer near the entrance but by the time I found him again and realised I was wrong you had gone. He must have slipped a sedative into your drink...if I hadn't found you...I don't know what I would have done.'

Molly suddenly realised that tears were falling down his face, she had never seen Sherlock cry before, didn't even know he could cry. 'Hey, it's OK. You did find me..Sherlock...you saved me, I needed you and you were there.'

'You wouldn't have even been there if it hadn't been for me. I should have protected you, kept you safe. You'd be far better off without me.'

Molly felt a sudden surge of anger, 'don't you dare Sherlock. Don't you even dare! If you think you can backtrack on our relationship out of fears for my safety you've got another thing coming. We're together now. I went into this relationship with my eyes open, I know what your life is like and I accept it. I wouldn't have you any other way and if you have a problem with that you'll just have to find a way to deal with it.'

Sherlock looked at her in shock for a moment before he grinned once more, 'I knew there was a reason I fell for you Molly Hooper,' and he leant over and kissed her. 'Now let's see about getting you discharged, we can't have you spending another New Year's Eve in a hospital now can we!'

**Tomorrow we have the concluding part, so until then adieu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are at the final chapter of my first ever Christmas story, I can hardly believe it. I hope you all enjoyed it. We finish on a perfect Sherlolly note (I hope you agree). **

**So, I know it's a bit early but Happy New Year to all of you. I hope that 2015 brings you much joy and happiness and hopefully another episode of Sherlock!**

**Chapter 10**

By the time they got back to Baker St. Molly was feeling back to her normal self. She had only been given a sedative and the stay in hospital had been more precaution than necessity. Mrs Hudson had come out of her flat as they got back and started fussing over them both until Sherlock shouted at her to leave them alone. One glance as Molly's face though was enough to have him apologising for his outburst and assuring Mrs Hudson that they would both be fine.

Molly decided to go up to her room to change and was surprised when she walked in to find a large white box on her bed. She walked over and removed the lid. Inside nestled between sheets of tissue paper was an off the shoulder, claret coloured evening gown complete with wrap, clutch and shoes.

'Do you like it?' Said Sherlock from behind her. She spun round to find him leaning on the doorframe.

'Like it, I love it, but what's it for?'

'Well, I happen to have two tickets to the Bart's New Year's Eve party. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me Miss Hooper?'

Molly felt tears brimming in her eyes. 'I would love to Mr Holmes.'

'Great, in that case I'll meet you downstairs, at seven thirty. I look forward to seeing you in the dress...and maybe out of it as well.' He winked as he turned and left the room.

Molly took her time getting ready, enjoying a long soak in the tub, putting her hair up and doing her make up. Luckily the style of the dress meant she didn't need a bra as her only strapless one was still back at her flat. Her only disappointment was that she didn't have any suitable jewellery to match but it was only a small thing.

Just before seven thirty she made her way down to meet Sherlock feeling more than a bit nervous. It felt like their first proper date and she didn't want to mess up.

As she entered the front room she saw Sherlock leaning against the fireplace. The sight of him never failed to take her breath away, especially when he was dressed in one of his tight fitting suits. Tonight's was a tuxedo which he wore with his usual open necked shirt, he seemed to have an aversion to ties but Molly wasn't complaining, she loved seeing the full line of his neck. She promised herself that sometime soon she would kiss her way down that neck, tonight if possible.

As he looked at her his jaw went slack, 'oh...I mean, Molly, you look amazing.'

He walked over to her, 'I can't help but notice one small problem though...'

Molly bit her lip, her hand going to her hair to check it was still in place...'what, what's wrong?'

He brought his hand from behind his back and showed her a black velvet case. He flicked it open and inside was a necklace and matching earrings all with dark red rubies.

'Oh Sherlock they're beautiful.' She reached out her hand to touch the stones. 'But, I couldn't possibly...they look too expensive.'

'Don't worry Molly they didn't cost me a penny. They were my grandmothers,' he lifted the necklace out and motioned for Molly to turn around. As he clasped it to her neck he continued, 'and now they're yours.'

'No, Sherlock you can't give away a family heirloom, we've only just got together...'

'And I don't see us being parted anytime soon, in fact ever! Now come on, put the earrings in and lets go. John and Mary are meeting us there.'

Molly smiled happily loving his easy acceptance of their relationship alongside his brusque change of subject away from what he deemed to be too sentimental. It was so typically him and she loved him for it.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When they arrived at the event Molly was conscious of being the talk of the room. No one had ever even seen Sherlock at one of these events before let alone with someone and when it was realised that the someone was their own quiet pathologist the gossip spread round the room like wildfire.

Molly felt like a fairy tale princess on the arm of a handsome prince, she felt like she would burst with happiness. As they got to their table John got up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek.

'Molly, you look gorgeous, and my wife informs me that you've finally turned Sherlock into a real life human being with feelings and everything.'

'Haha yes very funny John. My relationship with Molly is none of your business.'

'Oh, but I disagree,' laughed John. 'How much grief have you given me over the years about my girlfriends? I think I have a bit of making up to do.'

Sherlock just scowled at him. Molly giggled as the two of them made their way to the bar to get drinks squabbling like an old married couple.

She sat down next to Mary and the two of them swapped news. Mary was quick to compliment Molly's dress and jewellery and when Molly told her it was all from Sherlock she raised her eyebrows in shock. 'Well, he's a bit of a dark horse isn't he. Who knew he was such a romantic under all that cold logic. I take it you'll be moving into Baker St. permanently now?'

'Oh, I don't know about that, it's still early days.'

Mary shook her head laughing, 'you know it wouldn't surprise me if that hasn't been his plan all along. Didn't you say a part to your boiler had gone missing. Strange that!'

Molly looked at Mary and then looked over at Sherlock as he made his way back with the drinks, 'no...no...you don't think he took it.'

'Wouldn't surprise me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to have a dance with my handsome husband.'

Molly watched the two of them make their way to the dance floor as Sherlock slid into the seat next to her.

'What? You clearly have something you want to ask me. Something Mary made you think of during your conversation with her.'

Molly blushed, 'oh it's silly really. Just a mad theory of Mary's. She reckons you sabotaged my boiler so I'd have to move into Baker St... See I told you it was daft.'

Sherlock shifted awkwardly in his seat a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 'Yes, well. I wanted you to spend Christmas with me, it seemed the most expedient route. And now you're there I see no reason for you to move out. Just one change though, you need to move out of John's old room and into mine.'

Molly's head spun for a moment before a sly smile spread across her face, 'two changes, I'll move into your room when Toby moves in with us.'

Sherlock huffed before nodding, 'fine, we'll pick him up tomorrow. Now, would you like to dance?' He stood holding his hand out to her.

'You dance as well. You really are the perfect boyfriend.' Molly giggled again at the chagrined look on Sherlock's face. She knew he'd hate being referred to as a boyfriend and she planned to use it as much as she could.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing, drinking and laughing with John and Mary and when the bells chimed at midnight and Sherlock kissed her Molly felt as though her life couldn't get any better.

It was past one when the cab dropped them back off at Baker St and this time when Sherlock pushed her up against the wall in the hallway there were no interruptions. It took them ten minutes to make their way up the stairs shedding shoes and clothes as they went and by the time Molly landed on Sherlock's bed she was wearing nothing but her knickers and the jewellery he'd given her.

Sherlock looked down at her as he shucked off the shirt that she had been rapidly unbuttoning. All he had left were his trousers and Molly had plans to rid him of those just as soon as he joined her on the bed. She couldn't believe that she was finally living out her fantasies and they were better than she had ever imagined.

She shimmied up the bed and he crawled up to meet her. Her hands immediately made for the fastenings on his trousers and she could feel his hardness already eager for release. His mouth latched onto her left breast whilst his hand grasped her right his thumb sliding over her erect nipple.

She tried to push his trousers down but struggled without his help. In the end she reached inside and gripped him in her small hand feeling the silky smoothness of the skin around the hard core within. He gasped at the sensation and reared his head back releasing her breast. 'God Molly, that feels...so good.'

He quickly removed her pants and his own before joining her once more his hand sliding up the length of her body from her ankle back to her breast. He moved to kiss her once more and moving his hand down to her centre he used the heel of his hand to massage her clit whilst he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. This time it was her gasping, realising that Sherlock was feeling how ready she was for him. It had been months since she'd had sex and years that she had been longing for Sherlock.

As she felt her orgasm starting to build she grabbed his wrist slowing his movement, 'please Sherlock, I want you in me, now!'

He removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes watching her expression as he pushed slowly in and she brought her legs up and around his waist. He could see her eyes unfocusing, pupils so wide he could barely see any colour, her pulse was beating so hard he could see it fluttering in her neck. It had been years since he had had sex and for the life of him, at that exact moment he couldn't understand why he had waited so long to be with Molly.

She moved against him urging him to withdraw and thrust back in. Every noise she made took him a step closer to his own climax. He knew it wouldn't take much to send him over but he wanted Molly to be satisfied too. He picked up his pace lifting her slightly so he could angle in against her and just like that she came. He could feel her walls pulsing around him drawing his own orgasm from him. He heard himself groaning as if from a distance the feel of the climax rushing over him leaving a euphoric feeling in its wake.

'God, that was amazing.' Molly leant up to kiss him another deep passionate kiss that had his flagging erection twitching before he'd even withdrawn from her. He knew it was late but he had no intention of sleep for a long while yet. He had no plans for her to ever leave his bed now he knew how good they were together.

It was early morning by the time they were ready to sleep. Molly was sprawled across Sherlock's chest and he was drawing lazy circles on her back wondering how she had managed to do that thing with her tongue.

He was completely sated and completely exhausted. 'Happy New Year Doctor Hooper! I'll have you know that is the last time you will ever hear me say that, so make the most of it.'

Molly lifted her head and frowned at him her hair tumbling around her shoulders, 'why's that?'

'Because this time next year I plan to be saying Happy New Year Doctor Holmes!' He laughed at the shocked expression on her face. 'Now sleep, because I have plans for you when we both wake up, and they don't involve us leaving this bed.'

Molly watched as he closed his eyes giving in to sleep. She rested her head back down on his chest and smiled to herself. Sherlock Holmes was the best Christmas present ever and she intended to keep him for life.

**Aww, see our Sherlock is a romantic at heart. If he'd been my Christmas present I would definitely keep him (though I'm not sure where as my husband probably wouldn't be too happy ;)).**

**I'll be returning in the new year with a new story, I'll aim to have the first chapter up around the 4th or 5th Jan and it will be called Consequences. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Until then, let me know what you thought about my Christmas adventure...**


End file.
